The Separation! Roronoa Zoro in the Land of Mists
by SogekingSchofield503
Summary: This is an idea I've had in the back of my mind for some time now, but finally acted on. What if instead of landing on Kuraigana Island and training with Mihawk during the timeskip, Roronoa Zoro instead ended up in the land of Pandaria before the mists parted? What if he witnessed the events in Mists of Pandaria? This work of fiction will attempt to answer that question.
1. The First to Depart

This is a bit of a project that I've had in the back of my mind for quite a while. Obviously the separation of the Strawhats ultimately led to them becoming much stronger...but I've got a different take on Zoro. In this one, he will NOT end up training under the world's greatest swordsman. He's got...a different path than everyone else from the crew.

This story begins with the scene near the end of One Piece Episode 404 (no, you will not get an error message, although Zoro is not there any longer)

**One Piece characters are, quite naturally, the copyright of the fantastic Eichiro Oda (and TOEI Animation), while Warcraft characters are the copyright of Blizzard.**

* * *

SABAODY ARCHIPELAGO

RORONOA ZORO

The towering bulk of Bartholomew Kuma, his strange book in hand, masked out all else. Roronoa Zoro, still gasping for breath, freshly wounded from where a beam of pure light had pierced his shoulder, at once realized that this...this was the real product, the genuine Warlord. Kuma's eyes held no emotion whatsoever as he regarded the swordsman. _I am in no shape to fight..._

Memory after memory fit into place as the swordsman and the warlord stared at each other. First, the wave of incredible agony; just a taste of Monkey D. Luffy's pain that had somehow been separated from his body, thanks to Kuma's bizarre power...

This was followed by the memory of Zoro plunging his arms into that ball of pain and suffering, taking every last inch of it on himself...all for the sake of his captain. His nakama.

Lastly, there was the image of Sanji approaching the swordsman after he'd taken that weight on his shoulders.

_ "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"_

_ "N...nothing happened!"_

Then he was jarred back to the present as Kuma spoke, a touch of surprise in his normally calm tones. "So...you survived, Roronoa?"

Zoro finally stood to his feet and gasped out, "Thanks to your mercy...yes..."

Zoro could barely hear Usopp's voice as the sniper stated in a shaky voice, "Oi, Zoro...this is no time to be talking! Hurry!"

Kuma inclined his head very slightly and then removed one of his gloves, tugging it free. That solemn, calm tone reached out to Roronoa's barely conscious mind. "If you were to go on a vacation...where would you like to go?"

Zoro's eyes widened and he gasped in shock. Kuma was about to use his ability...and he wasn't really asking about what Zoro wanted, either. Usopp reached towards him, "Oi, Zoro! If you don't hurry up and run..."

Then Kuma's eyes flashed white, and the Pacifista struck, sweeping his paw-padded hand at...no, _through_ Zoro.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

SHADO-PAN MONASTERY, KUN-LAI SUMMIT

TARAN ZHU

The meditations had been going excellently for Taran Zhu...right up until a gigantic crashing noise echoed throughout the monastery. At once, they were interrupted as a commotion rose from the grounds of the Monastery and reached Taran's quarters. His eyes snapped open, golden orbs offsetting the dark black circles that most Pandaren had. His scarf gathered about his face and his helmet atop his head, Taran Zhu wore the full regalia of his order. If there were any doubts as to who the commander of the Shado-Pan was, Taran's presence and his bearing would settle those at _once._ It was time to investigate what had happened. Suppressing a sigh, the Lord of the Shado-Pan unfolded his legs and stretched himself to his full height. If his hearing was correct...the noises had come from the Grove of Falling Blossoms. A shout of alarm from a thick tone that Taran did not recognize soon rang out from the grounds, followed by the great gong of Snowdrift Dojo ringing. Taran was soon up and heading to the site of the disturbance.

He did not grab either his war mace or his greatsword as he departed his quarters. He was fully capable of fighting without a weapon and this was his domain. The cool mountain air of the Monastery in summer had become electric where once there was calm; the news of the disturbance had spread faster than a wildfire. _Something must have gone amiss with someone's training. _Taran surmised as he arrived in the Grove. Almost two dozen Shado-Pan stood there in a tight cluster, exchanging excited and worried whispers about what they thought had happened...and then there was a gasp of shock. Taran didn't know why. Then they became aware of him and the whispers hushed.

"Out of the way!" Yalia Sagewhisper's voice broke the silence; the Master of the Omnia Discipline moving like water through the throng of onlookers. She caught Taran's eye and bowed at once. "Lord Zhu."

"Can anyone tell me what happened here?" Taran asked, not addressing just Yalia but the others gathered here as well. He knew everyone here by name.

Lao-Chin the Iron Belly, the heaviest member of the entire order, a thickset Blackguard Brewmaster with streaks of black fur about his eyes, bowed and stated, "My Lord, an...outsider crashed into the grove." If this was a joke, Lao-Chin's solemn tones certainly didn't sell it very well.

"Crashed?" Taran's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Did they fall from the air itself, Lao-Chin?"

There was no laughter at this statement. Lao-Chin was telling the truth. The huge Pandaren nodded. "They left an unusual mark, Lord Zhu. You can see for yourself."

Taran's eyes widened now. The crowd blocking him from the outsider parted...and Taran beheld a very unusual individual, lying on his back in the middle of an unusual pawprint crater...a thick circle with what appeared to be five finger 'pads' of a sort.

The individual had their green hair had cut short to the person's skull, a number of scratches and small wounds were scattered about the 'face'...at least, Taran had to assume it was a face. He'd seen and fought Yaungol, Zandalari, Mogu, Mantid, and Saurok, yet this one was...different. Their skin seemed soft, with no fur to protect it, and they also wore a strangely colored shirt, which was wholly inappropriate for any high mountain climate. Taran's eyes saw there was an undeniable strength in the person, and while he had never seen someone from this people before, he _had_ seen enough battlefields to know when someone was in bad condition. The individual was barely breathing...and there seemed to be a small amount of blood gathering below them. The Lord of the Shado-Pan barely suppressed a gasp of shock as he saw a jagged scar stretching down the person's chest from their shoulder to their hip, the scar visible due to their shirt having been parted.

Without further ado, Yalia Sagewhisper took charge of the situation. Binding the green magic of mistweaving techniques to her hands, she soon summoned a bandage of a sort that emanated a faint green glow. She applied this to the person's shoulder, which seemed to have been pierced as though by a needle. "I will tend to this one." She stated firmly. "If someone would get me a stretcher..." Her voice carried a suggestive tone, yet Taran knew it was a command.

There was no shortage of volunteers for that. Seven Shado-Pan at once bustled off towards the dormitories. Taran knelt near the semiconscious figure and Yalia. "I take it we have no idea where this one is from..." He murmured.

"Quite correct, Lord Zhu." Yalia answered with a nod, summoning another jade bandage with her hands and placing it to the person's forehead.

The instant before the bandage made contact, the person's eyes snapped open. Yalia at once froze in place. The fierce eyes of the strange person looked to her, and then to Taran Zhu. "Where..." They gasped out. "Where am I?"

"You're safe." Yalia stated in a calm, assuring tone, recovering from her momentary shock and placing the bandage on the individual's forehead. "Rest. You're in good hands."

The green-haired figure nodded dimly and then collapsed, truly unconscious this time...hopefully, not dead. "Do what you must, Master Sagewhisper." Taran stood to his feet. Yalia made no spoken reply, but nodded as she continued to summon more healing techniques. "Shado-Pan, we will speak on this incident later. Return to your duties." He commanded the other members of his order. Yalia didn't need anyone getting in her way.

Those remaining from the initial gawkers looked to Taran and bowed, heading off. "Lao-Chin...please remain." Taran stated before the heavy Blackguard monk could depart the scene.

Lao-Chin nodded and met his commander's eyes. "Yes, Lord Zhu?"

"Speak with Rushi the Fox and get robes for our new guest." Taran stated. "As well as anything else that Yalia needs to tend to him. Once you have done so...report to me."

Lao-Chin bowed. "Of course, Lord Zhu." The huge Pandaren lumbered off to carry out Taran's commands.

Taran waited until the stretcher had arrived for the stranger, and then made certain that the grove was empty before heading back to his quarters. Yalia would report their new guest's status to him in all good time...


	2. The Green-Haired Swordsman

SHADO-PAN MONASTERY, KUN-LAI SUMMIT

THE MORNING AFTER THE STRANGE VISITOR'S ARRIVAL (DAY TWO)

YALIA SAGEWHISPER

Over the course of over two decades of service in the Shado-Pan, Yalia Sagewhisper had seen her share of battlefield injuries. There were, of course, those of the mortal variety, those that had claimed lives outright. Yet she'd seen patients survive the worst injuries, while others lost their lives to fairly insignificant cuts. One could never tell with these sorts of things. Often it came down to willpower...or sheer stubbornness.

This person...she had no idea how they'd managed to survive so _many_ injuries. The worst was easily the jagged cut from shoulder to hip. While the wound had been stitched together at some point, and skilled hands had seen the injury mended...it had not truly healed. Perhaps it never would. Yalia sat back in the small wicker chair. While she wasn't terribly eager to pin a label on her guest, she was fairly certain she was dealing with a male of whatever species the person was from. She could only find out for certain whatever identification they preferred when they woke.

That would make things slightly easier, as would the fact that her patient had understood her words earlier. _Whatever language this individual speaks is perhaps analogous to my people's...or not so different that we are wholly alienated. _The green-haired patient had only awoken once, and even then the time they'd spent awake was brief. Fortunately, she'd been able to give them a glass of water, which they'd promptly drunk all of. Then it was a return to sleep. After that, Yalia had been quick to seal the shoulder injury shut, which looked as though a tiny pinprick had pierced it the entire way through. _But what could be capable of doing that kind of damage? It was murderously precise...and the opponent knew what they were doing. Such an injury would lame the arm or severely impede the ability to strike back. _Her patient would fight again. Of that, she was certain.

Piercing dark eyes opened to regard Yalia, who met the gaze directed at her in turn. "Welcome to the waking world." She smiled. "No doubt...you have many questions." There was a slight nod in response to her statement. "Where shall I begin?"

"You could tell me where my katana are." The voice that left the person's lips was solemn, carrying grave intent. "I...had them when I arrived."

Yalia nodded, taking a deep breath. "The swords you carried?" He nodded in response. "They are in the next room."

"I see." Her patient sighed. "Could you tell me where I am?"

Yalia met his eyes and inclined her head to the side slightly. "You're in Pandaria, high in the mountains of Kun-Lai."

"That...does not sound like any place I know of." Her patient admitted. "And you are?"

"I am Yalia Sagewhisper. I've tended to you since your arrival here." She bowed slightly. "You are?"

The eyes closed for a moment, and then opened wide. "Roronoa Zoro."

"Before your next question...may I ask you one?"

Zoro's eyes narrowed slightly. "That depends on the question."

"Are you a man or a woman of your kind? Or neither?" Before he could answer defensively, Yalia held both hands up to indicate that she neither held a weapon nor any desire to offend her patient. "You are the first person of your people to set foot here. This...is not an exaggeration."

Instead of taking offense, Zoro sighed. "I am human. Male. My occupation was...that of a swordsman. You're a doctor?"

"Yes." She bowed her head slightly and relaxed her hands to her sides. So he was a human male...and an interesting one at that. Did they _all_ have hair like his?

Zoro nodded, and before she could stop him, he lifted himself up on the bed slightly. Then a full smile spread over his face, showing his excellent teeth. "You must be a pretty good one, Sagewhisper-sama." There was unusual respect placed on the last word. "My shoulder feels as good as new."

The merest ghost of a smile crossed Yalia's face. "I suppose so." She bowed her head again. "It hasn't healed all the way, but any pain should be significantly dulled." Yalia held a hand to her chin. "Forgive me...but I have another question."

"Go ahead." Zoro sat up a bit in his bed. He didn't have the same shirt he'd had before, or the same pants. Lao-Chin and Rushi had rifled through half the Monastery's store of clothes before they found simple clothes that would fit their new guest. And fit they did...

Yalia folded both hands under her chin and posed her question. "You're a swordsman, yet you have three blades. Do you use all of them?" Zoro nodded at once. Yalia's eyes widened. "I hefted one of them earlier," she explained, "and such a thing is truly a feat. Even by the standards of my people, those blades are not light."

Zoro smiled slightly. "Indeed. The burden I carry is...heavier, though." Yalia did not press any further. "I have a question..."

"I await it." Yalia was more relaxed than she'd been in some time.

"Your people...you're not human. So I'm a threat?" Zoro's eyes were still piercing, but not hostile. More questions hung in them than accusations.

Yalia rested one hand at her side and held the other one. "It must seem that way, but that does not have to be the case. Roronoa Zoro...you have landed in Pandaria, but not just any place in particular. This continent does not have a standing army. You are in the Shado-Pan Monastery, one of the most sacred places in Pandaria, and you arrived with no warning or fanfare." She shrugged slightly. "It isn't your fault that you arrived here the way you did, but...to my people, the Pandaren, you are both a curiosity and a source of alarm."

"But I'm here now." Zoro sighed, relaxing back into the bed. "Yalia...you tended to my wounds, yet I am not from your people...the Pandaren. Why? And who...was that gold-eyed big Panda near you? The one with the stone tiger?"

Yalia let loose a long breath and began with the first inquiry. "The answer to your first question is that you would not have recovered as quickly as you have without my aid." She inclined her head slightly. "As for the second...the gold-eyed big _Pandaren_ with the stone tiger was Taran Zhu, the Lord of the Shado-Pan."

Zoro's eyes narrowed slightly. "I see. He's a swordsman too." Yalia did not dispute this, nodding instead.

There was a pause after Zoro's observation. Neither spoke for a while. The gong of the Snowdrift Dojo rang out five times...one for each hour since first light had come over Kun-Lai. "You slept most of your first day here." Yalia observed quietly. "It is morning now, Roronoa Zoro. Would you like something to eat?"

Zoro nodded deeply. "I'd be quite grateful for that."

Yalia stood to her feet and bowed slightly. "I shall return with something small. Until I know what kind of food your people eat...I don't want to poison you with something that your people may not agree with."

"A sensible measure..." Zoro let loose a long breath. "For the time being...I'm in your debt, Sagewhisper-sama."

Yalia headed out into the hall of the dormitory and at once seventeen heads retreated back into their rooms. She let loose a long sigh as she drew the door closed. "It is nothing to worry about." She announced for the benefit of those who had clearly been listening in. She held up a hand. "Do _not_ disturb my patient."

That last sentence was spoken with such authority that Yalia was confident that few would dare test her in such a fashion.

* * *

RORONOA ZORO

He didn't even know where to begin. Strange panda-like beings that had tended to his injuries, yet had taken his swords? He definitely mixed feelings about that. He felt fuming mad that the katana were not at his side... On the other hand, he was the stranger in their homeland. Certain precautions were to be expected.

He could have sworn he heard something...a very faint footstep from the corridor. A black and white head peeked around; brown eyes filled with curiosity regarded him for a moment. "Hello." Zoro stated plainly, uncertain of where this conversation would begin.

The person revealed themselves more fully. "Oh. Hi." While Zoro didn't have much to go on, he had to guess that the panda was massive, based on how their head nearly scraped the roof. "You're awake. Good." Perhaps the most visible feature to Zoro aside from the scars that were above the individual's lip was the gigantic belly that hung over a pair of thick pants. _A cannonball might bounce off of that huge stomach... _Zoro reflected.

Zoro nodded slightly. "Thanks to your doctor, yes."

"She's quite good, isn't she?" The huge Pandaren smiled from ear to ear. "If I understood correctly...your name is Roronoa, yes?" The unfamiliar name hung on the individual's tongue.

"Indeed." Zoro smiled. "They called me the Pirate Hunter back where I came from."

The blue eyes of the massive Pandaren widened slightly. "That's an impressive title and a fearsome reputation." They bowed to Zoro. "I am Lao-Chin the Iron Belly of the Blackguard Discipline. I was...curious."

"No matter." Zoro waved a hand. "If you'd landed on my ship, my nakama would be just as curious about you."

Lao-Chin's brow furrowed with a question. "Nakama? That word...does not have an exact translation. What does it mean?"

Zoro did not sigh disgustedly. This was going to be a common state of affairs, he feared. "Nakama...is not family. It's more than that. They're people you trust, people you care for...people you'd lay down your life for." He met Lao-Chin's eyes.

And then a pang of horrible guilt ran through his entire body from the tips of his toes to the hair on his head. A curse word lodged in his throat as he realized the awful truth of his predicament. He was here, recovering from his wounds...yet his nakama...they were gone.

He was in a totally different world, and Luffy, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, and all the others...even the shitty cook... Kuma had sent him _to a different world entirely_. And he had no way of returning that he knew of.

Something about his demeanor caused Lao-Chin to come closer. "Hey...you all right?"

Zoro closed his eyes and lay back in the bed. "No. But thanks for asking. You'd better get going before Sagewhisper-sama catches you bugging me or something-"

"Alas, it is too late for that." Yalia Sagewhisper seemed to appear at Lao-Chin's side with a cup of steaming soup held in either hand. She gave Lao-Chin a cold glare. "Iron Belly, you heard my voice as surely as anyone else in this hall."

"My...curiosity got the better of me, Master." Lao-Chin admitted at once, an abashed expression coming across his broad features at once.

Yalia nodded. "Seeing as it has done so...find Lord Zhu and bring him here. He'll be glad to know that our guest has awoken...and that he has a name." Lao-Chin offered a halfhearted smile to Zoro and then left the room, sliding the wooden door closed after him. Yalia produced a small tray from somewhere that Zoro didn't see and offered him one cup of soup. He sat up, holding the tray over his lap.

The soup was warm and carried hints of strong herbs...there was vitality that Zoro needed, considering the horrible thought that had struck him earlier. "Lao-Chin, eh?"

"He didn't bother you too much, did he?" Yalia offered him an apologetic half-smile. She wasn't one to show much emotion, clearly.

"He was fine. It's just..." Zoro closed his eyes. "My nakama...they were...are counting on me."

"Nakama? Your friends?" Yalia's eyebrows rose. She'd not been present for his explanation to Lao-Chin. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"My crew." Zoro nodded. "More than friends...we're more like a family." Yalia nodded but said nothing, allowing Zoro to come to his own conclusions...for that, he was grateful. She might not have a lot of emotion to display, but Zoro had a strong feeling that Yalia knew _exactly_ when to speak. "We were on a group of islands called the Sabaody Archipelago. We were...attacked by enemies that were above our strengths..." This part was most painful to admit. Such as the Strawhats were, they'd not stood a chance against Admiral Kizaru, or the fake Kuma...or against that strange man, Sentomaru something-or-other. _We'd only just made it through Moria's house of horrors on Thriller Bark. And then we hit that gauntlet of powerful foes._

"I see." Yalia nodded as she sipped from her own soup. "And so...your nakama was scattered, and you somehow ended up here..." She surmised this with her lips pursed into a thin line. The word nakama was spoken with unfamiliarity, yet she put respect on it nonetheless. She was meeting him on his terms.

Zoro nodded reluctantly. "That is the fast version, yes." He let loose a long breath. Bartholomew Kuma had likely scattered the rest of the crew after sending Zoro here.

Yalia Sagewhisper accepted that. "Your world sounds like an _interesting_ place, Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro answered her with a tight nod. "It is." He took another long sip of the soup.

The door slid open after two quick raps on it. Zoro finished the soup and met the penetrating golden eyes of Taran Zhu. The scarf about his face was lowered so that Zoro could see his chin this time...he'd only made out the eyes and nose the first time. "Pardon my intrusion, Yalia Sagewhisper." His voice was deep, and carried an incredible amount of weight. "Lao-Chin informed me that our guest was awake."

"Lord Zhu." Yalia bowed from where she sat. "Yes, he is."

Taran nodded curtly. "Have you a name?" Taran addressed Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro." The swordsman held a hand to his chest and bowed as best he could from where he sat. "Are you Taran Zhu?"

"I am." Taran bowed at the waist in return. "Welcome to the Shado-Pan Monastery, Roronoa Zoro. You are the first human to ever set foot here."

Zoro's neck _was_ getting a tad sore from all this nodding. "Sagewhisper-sama and I were speaking of...what brought me here."

Taran's head tilted to the side very slightly. Obviously the use of '-sama' was not something that the Pandaren were familiar with, but he accepted it. "When you have a moment, I would speak with you. For now, please enjoy our hospitality, such as it is." Taran bowed again. "If there is something that you need..."

"I would like my katana back as soon as possible." Zoro stated.

Taran's golden eyes narrowed slightly. "Your swords, yes. You'd like to make certain they were not damaged?" His tone was questioning, yet carried a heavy weight. If Zoro intended to deceive him, he _would_ pay for that deception.

Zoro felt transfixed by that gaze. He'd only met the Pandaren no more than a day ago, and yet he knew very well when he was the object of intense scrutiny. _Koshiro-sama had a similar look at times. _"One of those swords carries far greater weight than the others." Zoro admitted, gulping consciously. "It is the blade with the white hilt and the circular handguard."

Taran's eyes returned to normal and he nodded in understanding. "I'll see what I can do. When you feel able to walk, I will see about returning the others to you." Before Zoro could offer thanks Taran held up a hand. "You are an enigma, Roronoa Zoro. Know this...you _will_ be watched while you walk among us, and not every eye will be as friendly to you as Lao-Chin's or Yalia's. Until I have learned the sort of individual that you are..."

Zoro bowed his head and took a deep breath. Taran did not have to finish his sentence for him to understand what was going on here. "Thank you...Lord Zhu."

Taran nodded again and left the room. Yalia stirred her soup with a small wooden spoon. "He is taking a risk with you." Yalia stated conclusively.

Zoro released that deep breath. "And I will honor your hospitality, Yalia Sagewhisper of the Shado-Pan Monastery."

Yalia inclined her head, almost a nod, not quite a bow. "If that is the case...you will not find much to worry about, Roronoa Zoro." That faint smile returned to her face. "You enjoyed the soup?"

"It was...enjoyable." Zoro shrugged. "I almost wish I'd savored it more."

Yalia's thin smile became a tad more obvious. "I will get you another if you would like. Besides, I have a feeling that Taran Zhu will want to speak with you when he gets back..." She stood to her feet. "I have not enjoyed breakfast. If I leave you here...I trust you will not wander off?"

Zoro's eyes narrowed. "I make no promises, Sagewhisper-sama...even though I do not know my way about."

Yalia's smile faded and her lips formed into a thin line. "If you should need a restroom, I will leave someone at the door to show you the way." She stood to her feet, bowed, and then left Zoro...who waited now for the return of Taran Zhu and the Wado Ichimonji that he had been entrusted to carry.


	3. Of Ambitions and the First Challenge!

SHADO-PAN MONASTERY, KUN-LAI SUMMIT

TARAN ZHU

There were few things that ever escaped the incredible scrutiny of Taran Zhu, Lord of the Shado-Pan, especially in his domain. The number of steps on a staircase, the number of times a person knocked, the way they removed the helmet of the Shado-Pan (or any of the other regalia the order wore)...these were all clues as to a person's true self. So too was the weapon that Taran held; a true master of the art of the forge had to have made this weapon. The katana that Roronoa Zoro had described was of decent length, but the weight was superb and the balance fantastic. A brief glance at the blade had convinced Taran of this...as had his first touch on the weapon's hilt.

Taran knew his weapons well. The war mace that had been passed down from his grandfather to his father, and eventually to him, was a weapon of incredible quality, but in some ways, it was a poor substitute for the sword that Taran made a habit of carrying when trouble called him beyond the Monastery.

He hesitated before approaching the door to Zoro's small room. There was a member of the Omnia discipline who stood outside, a young man with a short black topknot and eyes the color of steel. Taran knew this one quite well. "Initiate Jiang."

"Lord Zhu." Jiang bowed to Taran; he'd been accepted into the Shado-Pan some five years ago. "Master Sagewhisper ordered me to wait here in case her patient needed anything." He chuckled slightly. "She thinks he might get lost."

Taran nodded simply. "The Monastery is somewhat sizable. Her concerns are warranted." Jiang nodded.

Taran paused before entering. If he had misjudged the swordsman's intentions, the measure of his being, Taran would very likely have to kill the same person that Yalia had fought to save. On the other hand, if he was correct in his initial judgments, he had nothing to fear from Zoro. But that _was_ a fairly big 'if'... Was that enough to risk his life on? He supposed it had to be the case.

_The life of this position is a risk in and of itself._ He reasoned as he entered the room, katana held in one hand. Zoro was sitting on the bed, his legs stretched out, but when he saw Taran holding the sword, his eyes widened. Taran bowed his head slightly. "I trust that _this_ is the blade you spoke of, yes?"

Zoro gulped visibly and nodded; a tight gesture at best. He swung his legs out and stood to his full height...which wasn't much. Taran was almost a full foot taller, and far more imposing with his helmet on. "That is the Wado Ichimonji, yes." Zoro answered him.

Taran held the sheathed katana forward with two hands. Zoro took the sword he'd called Wado Ichimonji, tested the weight, and nodded after he pulled a small length of the katana free of its sheath. "It is in excellent shape." Zoro stated. A moment later, he bowed, clicked the sword back into its scabbard, and handed it back to Taran. "Thank you."

To be entirely honest, Taran was somewhat surprised, but he nodded in recognition of Zoro's gesture. "This...Wado Ichimonji...is of the most exceptional quality." He stated in his gruff tone, gesturing to the chair and the bed. He placed the sword at the foot of the bed, and given how Zoro made no motion to grab it, he realized that the swordsman had no intention of betraying him.

Zoro took the cue and sat down on the bed. "When I faced down the greatest swordsman of my world, that blade is the only one that survived the encounter." He cleared his throat. "And the Wado Ichimonji has truly served me well ever since that day."

Taran met Zoro's eyes as he sat down on the wicker chair. "And what did that encounter teach you, Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro looked down for a moment in contemplation, and then turned his gaze to meet Taran's. "That I had a lot of work to do before I could challenge him again, Taran Zhu."

His curiosity now piqued, Taran realized that he'd allowed the veneer of mysticism and awe to fade. He was speaking to a fellow swordsman, was he not? There were certain things that could connect any individuals. "Is that how you obtained the scar over your chest?"

Zoro reached for it and nodded grimly. "No. That was my punishment for losing."

Taran's eyes narrowed. "I see."

Zoro inclined his head slightly. "It is dishonorable for your people as well as mine to be stricken from behind, is it not?"

Taran Zhu chuckled, but there was no humor in it. "Indeed. But you had a choice in the matter and took that wound."

Roronoa Zoro shrugged. "The blades I lost against Mihawk were replaced by better weapons. The scar, however...drives me forward." Bowing, he murmured, "As does the promise that I made." His voice was resolute, reflective. _It is impossible for me to say how old he is, given how I had never met a human before this day._

Taran folded his arms over his chest. "A promise to overtake the one who defeated you, I take it?"

The green-haired swordsman seemed a tad surprised, but this did not last for long. He nodded instead. "Yes. Until I defeat Juraquille Mihawk...I will not lose again, Taran Zhu. I swore that to my captain...to Mihawk himself."

The Lord of the Shado-Pan let loose a long breath. "That is certainly a heavy ambition."

Zoro smiled grimly. "Yes, I suppose it has to be. But the moment I decided that I would become the greatest swordsman, I'd already sacrificed my life." He shrugged. "It's fitting, I guess. My captain wants to be the Pirate King." Something about Zoro's demeanor kept Taran Zhu from laughing at such an ambition. _There is little in life that could be more insulting than to laugh at the dreams of another. And if he thinks it so...then who am I to doubt him? _Zoro continued, "While he might be an idiot from time to time... I **know** he can achieve that."

Taran held a hand to his chin. "You say that your ambition is to become the _greatest_ swordsman in your world, yes? Not the strongest, or the most technical?"

Zor nodded again. "Strength is one element to combat, and an important one at that. But it is just one element. Even the strongest swordsman in the world would be in grave danger against anyone who is faster, or smarter. And it doesn't matter how strong you are, or how great your technical mastery is, if you lose." He shrugged once more. "Taran Zhu... You wield a blade as well. Do you understand?"

Taran smiled a bit more fully. "I think that perhaps we have greater common ground than whoever sent you here realized, Roronoa Zoro. I do have some understanding of your ambitions, and of your goal. You want to be the greatest swordsman of your world..." He stood to his feet and looked out the window towards the distant mountains of Kun-Lai. "I wonder...

Zoro stood again, but he did not step towards Taran. "It is a goal that I can...and must achieve."

Taran turned from the window. "Of that, I hold no doubt, Roronoa Zoro." His eyes narrowed. "What are you willing to give up in order to achieve that goal? "

For a moment, Zoro said nothing. "I already gave up my life. A mate, a future... I gave those up."

This sentiment struck a chord within Taran Zhu. _I, too, do not have any hopes of a regular life. This position has been everything...the protection of this land, the maintenance of this order's fighting strength, the thwarting of those who would threaten what little peace Pandaria does enjoy... _"I see. Is there anything you would never give up?"

Zoro answered this question immediately. "If it meant betraying my nakama, I would give up that dream." His eyes narrowed; Zoro's gaze became very hard indeed. _The lethal focus of a fantastic swordsman...he wears it well._ "If...if I cannot defend the ones I care about; if I cannot protect my captain, my ambition is worthless!" This last part was stated so emphatically that Taran could not disagree.

_And he has made his point. He possesses a great ambition, yet he is not willing to sacrifice everything for it. That is good. To have ambition without restraint would make him ruthless beyond measure, yet he does have others that he cares about. _Taran nodded resolutely. "In that case...I have an offer to make, Roronoa Zoro." The Shado-Pan Lord held up a hand cautiously. "But before I make that offer, I would like you to see this Monastery with a better gaze than that from a sickbed."

Zoro took a deep breath and nodded. "I understand."

Leaving the katana on the bed, Taran led Roronoa Zoro into the corridors of the dormitory block, making certain that the green-haired swordsman was not too far behind.

* * *

RORONOA ZORO

The place was huge, and there were a heck of a lot more pandas...Pandaren, than Zoro had ever expected to find in one place. Then again, this _was_ their homeland, wasn't it? There was a good deal of history behind each of these buildings...but Robin was the historian. _She would have loved a place like this, _Zoro realized. _As is...I'm going to have to remember where everything is._

Taran had taken Zoro up to the top floor of the dormitory, and then to some place he called the Snowdrift Dojo. As soon as the great doors opened, Zoro's jaw set hard. _These Pandaren are faster than their size suggests to the eye. No matter how heavy any one of them looks...they are quite adept at **not** being wherever the attack is directed. _It was a lesson that Zoro sensed he would have to take to heart quickly.

One of the Shado-Pan present, a red-furred individual with a slightly longer tail than the rest, evaded a flurry of blows. Whatever duel they were in the midst of was not enough to keep them from gaping at the presence of Zoro, the obvious outsider... Immediately, a heavy bamboo staff smashed the gawker across the jaw. "Remember your focus, Tenwu!" A slimmer Pandaren admonished the red-furred Shado-Pan.

"I'll remember that, Master." The one called Tenwu bowed.

Taran shook his head as he continued to lead Zoro. Despite the flurry of blows that were exchanged between the many Pandaren, Taran made it through them unscathed, without even drawing so much as a breath of concern or having to make a movement to evade. By contrast, Zoro had to duck at least one flying fist and countered a double staff probe with the palms of his hands. He was definitely wanting for breath by the time Taran and he reached the staircase at the back of the Dojo.

Before he could follow Taran up the stairs, the Lord of the Shado-Pan held a hand. "Wait here, Roronoa Zoro. If one of my order challenges you here, you may defend yourself, but do _not_ go looking for trouble." His golden eyes met Zoro's.

Zoro nodded. "You have my word." Taran accepted this and headed upstairs. If anything had shaken Zoro's confidence in knowing where he was, it would be that horrible incident at Sabaody. _Wasn't the Thousand Sunny supposed to be in Grove 1? _Instead, he'd had a near run-in with one of the so-called 'world nobles' (if he recalled correctly, the same one that Luffy later punched into oblivion). And _that_ had provoked a sweeping storm of events that brought in a Navy Admiral and multiple Pacifista...

That entire chain of events led to Zoro being here, and his shipmates now being wherever Kuma had scattered them to. He left Wado Ichimonji in his quarters, and didn't have the other katana. If what Taran had told him earlier was correct, he would hardly attract anything in the way of desirable attention until he'd either won the respect of the Shado-Pan in the monastery or their trust. He had neither, and only the good will of Taran Zhu and Sagewhisper-sama had kept him alive thus far.

There were murmurs growing in the hall, and Zoro became aware that the dueling Shado-Pan were beginning to take their attention off of each other, and that he was now the object of their focus. He closed his eyes and heard every thwack of every single blow that was exchanged. He caught his breath soon enough. _They're not marines...they're better than that. _Zoro realized. _These Pandaren have trained to an astonishing level of skill. Is this what Taran Zhu might offer me? A chance to learn from his order, perhaps? Very little in this place seems like it occurs frivolously. _He opened his eyes and regarded the dojo with greater scrutiny. These Pandaren were exceptional fighters, and they'd definitely put a lot of marine units to flight if they ever came into conflict. Zoro took a long breath, and felt the joint smells of adrenaline and sweat on the air. _Sweat is still sweat. _A thick Pandaren suddenly strode from through those who were dueling and sized Zoro up. He wore a helmet similar to Taran's, but if Taran's bearing had been severe...the Pandaren approaching him seemed to be even more so. _If he's trying to intimidate me..._

The Shado-Pan warrior sized him up, and Zoro did the same in turn. _A shield user with a heavy armor plate on the right shoulder...interesting...and that weapon is certainly not like many things on the Grand Line. _"Are you supposed to be here, outsider?" The warrior asked him coldly, his voice stern.

Zoro answered as respectfully as he could. "I followed Taran Zhu here at his invitation."

One of the nearby Shado-Pan gasped in shock. Clearly his answer had been construed as offensive in some way. The warrior squinted, cold eyes barely visible from between the mask he wore and the huge helmet atop his head. "All of us have to earn our place here." He snapped decisively. "I don't appreciate insolence. So you followed Taran Zhu, but you have done _nothing_ to merit standing in this dojo."

"Yi, you don't appreciate much of anything..." A voice spoke from the small crowd of Shado-Pan that had gathered behind the burly warrior. Zoro's breath caught in his chest. If this was part of a test by Taran, well... As for Yi, he shot a glare at whoever had made the offending comment.

"So your name is Yi." Zoro stated. "Good."

"What is so good about that?" Yi growled.

"It helps to know the name of your opponent." Zoro grinned fearlessly.

Yi's squint became pronounced. "I would duel you, strange green-haired person, but first...I would know your name."

Zoro's eyes narrowed. "Roronoa Zoro."

"I'll remember that name." Yi looked to those who stood behind him. "Clear the ring, Blackguard!"

They did as Yi had commanded. Zoro caught sight of Lao-Chin, who took a deep breath and sighed at the proceedings. "The challenge has been issued, as per the custom of the Shado-Pan." A booming voice echoed throughout the Blackguard Dojo, and Zoro turned to see who had issued it. He locked eyes with a tall, lithe Pandaren. "Protector Yi will face..." The Pandaren shrugged. "Roronoa Zoro." They stumbled over the first part of his name but managed to say the second part correctly. "No weapons will be permitted."

Zoro's eyes widened but he nodded, rolling his shoulders and stretching his legs and arms. If anything, this might actually favor him. Yi scowled when the announcement of 'no weapons' was made, but the massive Shado-Pan warrior removed his shoulder cover and handed both shield and weapon to two younger looking Pandaren that seemingly appeared at his side from the crowd.

Roronoa Zoro kept the smile on his face, focusing on his opponent. He was following Taran's order, answering the challenge but not seeking trouble. Rather...the trouble had found him, as it often seemed to do...


	4. Revelation of the Red Blossoms

SNOWDRIFT DOJO, SHADO-PAN MONASTERY, KUN-LAI SUMMIT

TARAN ZHU

Taran arrived in the inner sanctum of the Snowdrift Dojo, and saw that Master Snowdrift had assumed an unusual meditative posture. Age had not been kind to Snowdrift's once proud black fur, turning the black circles about his eyes to gray and turning his once-rich black topknot to silver. The Blackguard Master's eyes were tightly closed and he stood on his right leg, the left leg tucked against it for balance. His arms were held over his chest, palms together, and the green energy of Snowdrift's powerful chi coursed over the Blackguard Master's arms and legs. Taran nodded in recognition of Snowdrift's impressive focus. Few had mastered these arts as he had. Snowdrift took a deep breath as Taran stepped closer to where he stood. "Lord Zhu...is something the matter?"

Taran smiled despite himself. "Must something be the matter in order for us to speak?"

"I suppose it doesn't have to be." Snowdrift murmured. His eyes opened, dark brown whorls; and Taran's gaze shifted at once to the crisscrossed scar over Snowdrift's right eye. "But based on the manner in which you arrived here, you have a question that does not have an easy answer."

Taran let loose a long breath. "Was it so obvious, old friend?" It seemed to Taran that the sounds of duels between the students on the lower level had ceased. He paid that no mind for the moment.

Snowdrift smiled a bit, a rare expression given his normally stony disposition. "I've known you longer than anyone else here. Therefore it was somewhat obvious to me." The smile faded. "How may I be of service, Lord Zhu?"

_To business, Wan. Good. _Taran cleared his throat and spoke firmly, yet not so loudly that those outside the dojo could hear him. "The outsider has awakened, Snowdrift, and he has a powerful disposition. And he is well-acquainted with swords." Snowdrift said nothing but nodded instead. Taran continued, "His name is Roronoa Zoro. His ambition...is to be the greatest swordsman of his world."

"I see." Snowdrift murmured, holding a hand to his trailing mustache hairs in contemplation. "Yet...he is here. I don't suppose he has an answer as to how he got here."

"If he does, he has not chosen to reveal that just yet." Taran shrugged. "But fate has an interesting way of working out."

"Is he here?" Snowdrift's voice was cautious, low.

"I invited him to follow me, yes." Before Snowdrift could answer, there was a great noise, followed by the booming voice of a female Pandaren. Taran knew that voice quite well. "Chao?" He murmured.

Snowdrift's eyes widened. "Perhaps...inviting your Roronoa Zoro here was not the wisest decision."

"Is that because your warriors lack discipline?" Taran's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Snowdrift did not take any offense at this remark. "_Our_ warriors do not lack discipline, Lord Zhu, but they _had _to earn their place here. The outsider has not... Not yet, anyway."

Taran took a deep breath. He understood at once. "You propose that Roronoa Zoro must do the same, then?"

"If he wants to learn the combat arts of our people, of our order, then he **must**, Lord Zhu." Snowdrift stated conclusively.

Taran Zhu understood in that moment. "Very well. Let us...end whatever duel has taken place." He sighed heavily as the sound of blows being exchanged began to reach the upper levels. "Snowdrift...I do apologize, but there was a point to bringing him here." Snowdrift's thick eyebrows rose as he awaited Taran's answer. The Lord of the Shado-Pan confided that answer as Snowdrift walked closer to the doors between the upper sanctum and the lower level of the Dojo. "He is a warrior. His taste for combat must be whetted...and if he sees what he can learn from us, perhaps his ambition will be sharpened."

"You _want_ an outsider to join the Shado-Pan?" Snowdrift folded his arms over his chest. "How interesting." Snowdrift clearly thought this was some sort of a jest, based on that tone.

Taran Zhu sighed. "The blossoms are close to turning red, Wan Snowdrift." He stated coldly. "Fate delivered this one into our hands at...an opportune time, for him, at least. If he proves himself worthy..."

Snowdrift's arms lowered to his side and he nodded tightly. "I see. But perhaps you give this one an advantage that all the other challengers lack."

Taran's golden eyes narrowed. "The difference between him and all the other Pandaren that will take the trial is that he _knows_ combat, and has survived many battles. It is in his _bones_, Snowdrift."

Wan Snowdrift held a hand to the door as the sound of combat escalated. "I cannot change your mind on this, Lord Zhu. That much I see." His eyes closed. "Still..."

There was a harsh cry and a sound of applause from below. Taran sighed. "We will continue this discussion later, Snowdrift. But you are correct...my mind is made up."

Snowdrift pulled the doors open and Taran at once took stock of the situation in the dojo. The Shado-Pan below had cleared the fighting ring, and his eyes widened as he saw who was in the center of it. Protector Yi stood at one end, sucking at his hand...blood trailing from that hand to the dojo floor. Roronoa Zoro, by contrast, was panting, but he appeared uninjured.

"I trust you have some sort of explanation for this?" Taran's voice became commanding and both Zoro and Yi turned to him. It was not a question. "**Speak**!"

* * *

RORONOA ZORO

Zoro panted for breath. Taran had told him they were in the mountains, but he had no idea just how high until now. _Not even Drum Island was this high up, _he thought to himself. Before he could issue any defense of himself, Yi spoke, his deep voice carrying across the dojo and up to Taran, who stood at the rail overlooking the dojo.

"I issued the challenge, Lord Zhu." Yi spoke quietly, holding his injured hand. "If there is any blame here...it belongs to me." Zoro was only surprised by this for a moment. _How selfless of him...but I assume that Taran Zhu had a reason for interrupting this._

"I see." Taran's nostrils flared and his golden eyes fixed on Zoro. A heavy sigh escaped the towering Pandaren's chest. "And you answered him, Roronoa Zoro?"

"I answered the worthy challenge that had been issued, Taran Zhu." Several of the younger-looking Pandaren let out a hiss of shock and anger, right up until Zoro bowed. "I did not go looking for this fight."

Taran inclined his head in a very slight nod and then walked down the flight of stairs to his right. "Your duel will have to be suspended for the time being. Master Snowdrift...has brought up an uncomfortable point." Taran finally made it to the ground level and regarded Zoro with another piercing gaze. "I will explain. But not here."

Zoro nodded deeply. "Very well." Taran walked through the ring and made for the door, but before he made to follow after the Shado-Pan Lord, Zoro tucked his palm to his fist and bowed to Yi. "Until the next time, Yi."

Yi's expression was implacable but there was a fierce light in his eyes. "Indeed...Roronoa Zoro." Was that _respect _in Yi's voice? Zoro wasn't certain. The swordsman followed after Taran, ignoring the stares he got. If he was going to remain, he'd have no choice but to do ignore them. Zoro had a feeling that getting hotheaded in their domain was a quick way to end up gutted by the strange weapons that the Pandaren wielded. And he had _no_ interest in dying until he'd accomplished his goal.

No sooner had he left the dojo than he nearly bumped into Taran, who stood outside, arms folded over his chest. "I am glad to see that you took heed of my request, Roronoa Zoro." Taran stated in his deep voice, a small smile tickling at the corners of his lips.

"There was no point in disobeying it." Zoro murmured.

Lord Zhu seemed to accept this. He posed another question after a moment, "So...how _did_ Yi come by that injury?"

Zoro had an answer for this as well. "I tripped him up and Yi gripped a spear when he tried to recover."

Taran's smile became a bit more obvious. "He's not an easy one to wrongfoot. You did well."

"I wonder how our duel might have ended." Zoro admitted, before realizing that Taran's glance had become very disapproving. "Sorry, Taran Zhu."

"Don't apologize. It's in your nature to wonder how a duel might have gone." Taran stated quietly. "And mine as well." Taran began walking back to the bulk of the Monastery. Zoro followed after, and Taran spoke again. "There is a ritual that can only be performed once every seven seasons, Roronoa Zoro. In that ritual, many Pandaren seek to prove themselves worthy of the right to enter our ranks. They come from all across this land, from the coastal forests and the central plains, from the farms, fields, and shipyards..." Taran let loose a long breath. "What do _you_ see in the trees, Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro made a quick observation. Reddish hues were present in the stems of the majority of the leaves...a shocking effect. He had not noticed it before. Zoro was no biologist...nor did he have Chopper's experience or knowledge. "The leaves are turning red."

Taran nodded and stopped at the base of one such tree, gripping a leaf and plucking it from a low-hanging branch. "The blossoms will arrive in two days." He stated after a moment with a shrug. "The first challengers have arrived, but will not be allowed onto the Monastery until the gates are opened to them. There are others on their way...and starting the trial now would be a disservice to those who could not start their journey until today." There was a small, sad smile on Taran's face now, and the Shado-Pan Lord sat down cross-legged under tree that they stood under. Zoro did not know if it was his place to join Taran, but the huge Pandaren gestured for Zoro to sit down.

_Based on what I have seen...on the emphasis these Pandaren place on martial combat, I assume that this trial is quite a lethal one. _"I take it that this trial of your order is dangerous." Zoro murmured.

Taran sucked in a breath between his teeth and exhaled. "Correct. Not all who take it will survive. Those who do survive the trial will have the choice of joining the Shado-Pan, of swearing that oath of service to defend this land and its people against those who would oppress them." He met Zoro's eyes. "You are an outsider to this land. You might be unaware of what our order and its vows entail."

Zoro's eyes closed. If...if he went back to Sabaody now, he'd die.

Of that, he was quite certain. The Sabaody Archipelago was just the beginning, wasn't it? The bulk of the Grand Line, the New World, would have dangerous enemies by the shipload. Such as he was right now...

He'd lose his life in that ocean. His nakama would undoubtedly perish. And join the many, _many_ crews who had lost everything trying to reach the fabled treasure of One Piece.

Luffy's ambition would never be reached.

_His_ ambition would never be reached.

Zoro's eyes snapped open and he met Taran's golden gaze. "I _want_ to learn, Taran Zhu. What I saw in that dojo..." He smiled. "Your people don't fight like many of my world. I'd be happy to get any advantage I can for that day when I face Mihawk." His right hand gripped into a tight fist, the knuckles cracking. "If I were to go back to my world and face the enemies that drove me to this place, I would lose. And then what would my ambitions mean?" He shrugged, hoping that Taran would understand.

Based on his sudden shift in posture, the huge Pandaren did. Taran Zhu smiled now, some of his teeth showing. "I see that your ambition burns brightly, Roronoa Zoro..." He stated. "But perhaps you should be more patient."

"I don't have seven seasons to take your trial again." Zoro pointed out. "And I don't sense you allow repeat challengers."

Taran snorted. "How interesting that you should already realize that." His expression became hard. "No, we do not. When the challenge is issued, the chance to walk away is given as well. But those who would do so are never allowed back into the Monastery."

Zoro nodded and looked down at his own feet. The Monastery was in a high location...and his lungs had not adjusted for it. "Until I take your challenge, I am not allowed in that Dojo, am I?" Taran shook his head. Zoro sighed and then bowed from his seated position. "I _will_ take your trial when the time comes, Taran Zhu."

Taran's gaze hardened, and then he nodded. "I will not throw you out of the Monastery entirely. But in two days, you will have the same choice as all those huddled outside the gates of the Monastery." He reached out a hand, palm up. "If you do not take the Trial of the Red Blossoms, you cannot stay here. But if you accept and succeed...then you may learn from us." His eyes met Zoro's. "Are those terms acceptable?"

Zoro smiled fearlessly. "They are, Taran Zhu of the Shado-Pan."


	5. The Second Day

SHADO-PAN MONASTERY, KUN-LAI SUMMIT

AFTERNOON OF THE SECOND DAY

RORONOA ZORO

The rest of the day that followed Zoro's interrupted duel in the Snowdrift Dojo was…an unusual one, to say the least. After Taran Zhu led him back to his room, Zoro had hoped to be able to have lunch alone. That hope was quickly dashed when the grinning face of Lao-Chin poked into his room. "Mind if I join you?" He asked in a tone so affable that Zoro was hard-put to refuse the massive Pandaren.

"Sure." Zoro shrugged after considering the likely consequences of refusing. One of them would be that Lao-Chin ignored his wish and sat down. The other would be that Zoro might later regret that decision and ask for Lao-Chin to come back. Politeness won out.

Lao-Chin's smile grew wider and he entered the room. With a tight bow, he sat down on the wicker chair…his huge frame dominated the furniture. Zoro wondered for a moment what might happen if Lao-Chin pushed that chair past its limits. _He might topple over, but would he bounce? _Lao-Chin cleared his throat out of politeness. "I saw you fighting Yi in the Dojo." He stated clearly. "Very impressive work."

Zoro inclined his head to the side. _Really, now? _Clearly his unvoiced question must have been read by Lao-Chin, as the huge Shado-Pan laughed aloud. "Yi has a reputation as a guard dog, Roronoa Zoro. His bite is more worrisome than his bark…yet you managed to defang him. And he hurt himself trying to fight you."

At that, Zoro chuckled slightly. "Do you think I made an enemy today, Lao-Chin?"

Lao-Chin shook his head. "A rival, perhaps, but not an adversary. Yi's not the sort to bear a grudge against a worthy opponent. And rest assured…if you decide to stay, if you pass the Trial of the Red Blossoms, Yi will issue the challenge again." Lao-Chin's heavy brow furrowed with concern. "You'll have to be ready for that day. They might allow wooden weapons to be used."

Zoro's eyes closed. Lao-Chin was speaking as though he knew that Zoro would accept the challenge that Taran Zhu had placed before him. Was everything so obvious to these Shado-Pan? Did he not have secrets or a will of his own? He decided to voice these concerns aloud. "How did you know of that? The trial, I mean."

The blue eyes of Lao-Chin widened. "Everyone within the Monastery knows about the Trial of the Red Blossoms. The vast majority of us **had** to take it ourselves, Zoro. There are…a mere handful of exceptions to this." Lao-Chin's mouth opened as if to say more, but he closed it quickly. When he spoke again, it was morosely. "Those who prove themselves worthy and survive the Trial of the Red Blossoms and what it entails are…few. I wonder how many younger ones will not survive this time around…" Lao-Chin's eyes turned to the window.

Zoro's gaze followed it. The distant peaks of these…Kun-Lai mountains were hauntingly beautiful. There was a lethality that rivaled the harshest storms of the Grand Line in them. Yet the Shado-Pan thrived in the face of the violent elements around them…they had a grace that he had not seen before. "Before Yi challenged me, I observed the way you Shado-Pan fight." Zoro observed. "You'd put some of the best swordsmen of my world to shame."

Lao-Chin now looked to Zoro. "Would we, now?" The Pandaren murmured, laughter creasing the corners of his lips.

Zoro nodded deeply. "No matter how big you Pandaren look, you've got impressive closing speed and close range combat skills." While Zoro's intuition told him that the Marines had many formidable fighters, given the way some of their men seemed to be almost hilariously inept…he had no doubt that the Shado-Pan would make quick work of many of the ones that his crew had fought on Enies Lobby.

Now Lao-Chin laughed aloud once more. "I suppose all of that is true, and I should feel somewhat flattered. I almost wish your duel with Yi had gone on a tad longer so I could see for myself how good _you_ are." His scarred lip curled upwards. Zoro wondered for a moment how that wound had been acquired, but he deemed it polite not to ask.

"My duel with Yi wasn't enough?" Zoro responded, some small sarcasm touching his tone.

The huge Pandaren smiled, picking up on it. "Unfortunately it was too short. I'll admit you're skilled…but you're driven to become better than what you are right now." Lao-Chin held out one of his huge hands, palm up, and Zoro observed every crease, every callus. There were quite a few spread between the four fingers… "There is something in your eyes that removes any doubts. You've got an incredible conviction, Roronoa Zoro, one that rivals even the most hardened warriors of the Shado-Pan. I hope…it will serve you well when the time comes for the Trial of the Red Blossoms."

Zoro nodded. "You speak as though I've decided to take it…"

"Haven't you?" Lao-Chin's brow furrowed again.

Zoro felt a smile come to his face again. "I have two days to accept…but yes. I **have** decided to take it." He closed his eyes and the smile faded, his lips becoming set. "The moment that I decided to become the greatest swordsman in the world, I also decided to better myself until I could reach that goal. If I can learn from the Shado-Pan, then I must." Zoro chuckled again. "I don't think your order is one for frivolous lessons. If I succeed in the trial…I'll be well-tested in the days afterwards."

Lao-Chin nodded deeply. "True enough…" There was a sudden gurgling noise and at once Zoro looked for the source…only to see Lao-Chin ruefully scratching at his huge gut. "Sorry. I hadn't really eaten lunch before I decided to check in on you."

Zoro's eyebrows rose. "Well…we should do something about that, shouldn't we?"

At this, the huge smile returned to Lao-Chin's face. "Of course."

* * *

Zoro sat opposite Lao-Chin, the unusual pair sitting at the end of one of the long tables. He had to adjust his posture so that he stood as straight as possible; these tables were meant for somewhat taller Pandaren and slouching would cause him to have to reach for his food. "These noodles are quite excellent." Zoro praised aloud as he finished his first portion.

Lao-Chin did not return that courtesy and spoke as he slurped up the last of his first bowl. The huge Pandaren had grabbed three of them… "Indeed. I'm not on cooking duty today, but I will be tomorrow. Whoever's back there right now is certainly doing a good job." Lao-Chin thumped his own chest once he had powered through the first bowl and moved on to his next once. "Delicious." He muttered through the next bites.

Zoro smiled; he was well-accustomed to being in the companies of those with huge appetites…Luffy might have challenge Lao-Chin to an eating contest. With the noodles finished, he now had the soup to eat…a rather sizzling variety that Lao-Chin had recommended. While it was no longer hissing and frothing, the bowl and the soup inside were still quite hot, and Zoro sniffed it to get a sense of what he might be in for.

The mix of spices in Zoro's first sip were lip-blendingly hot, yet the flavor was still delicious. A confusing contradiction, to be certain; Zoro assumed that Pandaren had very tolerant tongues for heavy spices based on the fact that many of the Shado-Pan in the lunch line had chosen the steaming soup.

Lao-Chin looked up at Zoro, who was sweating visibly, and smiled through his small mask of as-yet unfinished noodles. "Careful now. You don't want to choke on Fire Mage soup."

Zoro reached for the nearest glass and downed it rather quickly. "That was quite intense." He admitted as he patted his chest. The soup certainly had a kick to it.

"Fire Mage soup indeed." A passing Shado-Pan, who wore longer robes and carrying a tray on which three bowls rested, muttered. "It's quite good, though." Without further ado, the passerby sat next to Lao-Chin. Their face was leaner, more characteristic of Yalia's and those Pandaren that Zoro's eyes now recognized as female, and glittering white teeth shone when they opened their mouth. "Roronoa Zoro, is it?"

Zoro nodded and bowed slightly from where he sat. "Yes."

The smile widened a bit. "I see." Lao-Chin's new companion bowed. "I am Snow Blossom, Frost Mage of the Omnia Discipline of the Shado-Pan. It is a pleasure to meet you in person."

Zoro smiled and hesitantly reached for the bowl to take another sip. "Sagewhisper-sama leads that discipline, yes?"

Snow Blossom and Lao-Chin exchanged a glance, which meant that the lither Pandaren had to look up to meet Lao-Chin's gaze. The huge Pandaren shrugged, and after a moment, Snow Blossom nodded. "If by Sagewhisper-sama, you mean Yalia Sagewhisper, you are correct."

Zoro found that his next bite lacked the punch of the first one. Perhaps that first sip had helped him prepare for this one? He nodded. "I know the doctor among my crew could learn a lot from her, even if he can't summon green glowing bandages out of thin air." Chopper would likely have been impressed by Yalia's prowess.

Snow Blossom grinned. "That was her tapping into some very powerful chi, yes. She's quite good at that. Master Sagewhisper isn't just a pretty face or a healing hand, though." Snow Blossom's grin faded now. "She's rather good in a scrap."

Zoro understood. As the Shado-Pan were the only military organization on their continent, according to Taran Zhu, they likely needed healers and doctors who could fend for themselves. "I can imagine. I'd never want to cross her."

"That's a good start." Lao-Chin muttered as he finished his third bowl of noodles. "She's…intimidating. But she's taken a shine to you. That's a good sign." He lifted one of his thick legs out from under the table and swung it up and onto the long bench, standing to one foot and repeating the process for his other leg. "I'll be back in a moment. More noodles."

"Yes, Iron Belly, go and fill that great gob of yours." Snow Blossom muttered before she lifted the bowl of soup to her lips. After a moment, she placed it back down, sniffed suspiciously, and sighed. "Tenwu. This soup smells like it has more spice than usual and his hands are all over it." She leaned in conspiratorially towards Zoro. "Depending on who gets the gift of this soup, he might get chewed out later."

Zoro chuckled. "I get the sense that not many among the Shado-Pan have a great tolerance for nonsense."

"It's a waste of spice, that's what it is." Snow Blossom muttered. "I'll have a talk with him later."

The green-haired swordsman wasn't minding the heat of the soup so much after having gotten two sips of it down…and having enjoyed the second. "You're a frost mage." Zoro murmured, hoping to strike up a conversation. "What does that mean in battle?"

Snow Blossom smiled at once. "That means I snap-freeze an opponent with a bolt of ice long before he can get into range. That means I can lay down sheets of ice to trip up whole groups of enemies, no matter how hot the sun might be on a particular day. It means I can survive the harshest blizzards unscathed. It means I am no mere Pandaren woman, but one with lethal skills to protect herself and her comrades in the field of battle." She folded her arms over her chest. "And it means that I have a place among the Shado-Pan."

Those abilities made Zoro think of Aokiji and he shuddered inwardly. All of those abilities were definitely powers to be contended with. Zoro finally nodded. "I fought a man who was made of living ice. He was quite powerful."

Her interest piqued, Snow Blossom unfolded her arms and held one to her chin. "I can imagine. Made of living ice? That sounds interesting…"

"He could do much the same things that you described." Zoro shrugged. "And he could sense someone attacking long before they ever lashed out."

Snow Blossom merely bobbed her head in a short nod. "What was he like?"

Zoro sucked in a long breath. "He was tall. He'd stand over Lao-Chin. He had long legs, long arms, long everything." The swordsman sighed. "Had he not been determined to go after one of my friends, he might have been an ally. Or at least, not an adversary."

Lao-Chin returned and lowered a tray with six bowls of fresh, steaming noodles to the table. "Someone taller than me, you say?" He seemed suspicious and had only heard that part of the conversation. "One of your kind, to boot?"

Snow Blossom rolled her eyes. "Ease up, Lao-Chin. Mogu tend to be taller than you, after all." She had now piqued Zoro's interest. _Mogu? She said that in a way that was not particularly flattering. I wonder who they are…_

The huge Pandaren's eyebrows rose suspiciously. "If his people are all about the same size as him, they must be a very short people indeed."

Zoro spluttered with laughter at that idea. "He was about a head taller than you, Lao-Chin, and he was far from short." He held a hand to his chin and thought about Aokiji. "I believe his motto was 'lazy justice'."

At that, Snow Blossom's face set in a hard line. "It doesn't sound like he was so lazy if he was willing to demonstrate just how powerful he was."

The swordsman could not help but agree. "As I said, he decided that his duty was to fight my nakama." And then Robin had vanished out of sight almost the moment they'd landed on Water Seven. And a firestorm of events had led to Zoro facing off against a swordsman who had pushed him to his limit…

And Zoro had overcome that man. He could not say that he had beaten Aokiji…if anything, the Marine Admiral had **let** them all go that day. _Which was both fortunate and unfortunate for us, in many respects…_

The rest of the meal passed by in relative peace…and some laughter at Lao-Chin's attempt to eat an entire bowl of noodles at once. If this was the character of the order, Zoro did not think he would be terribly out of place among them.

If he survived the trial, of course…

* * *

NIGHT OF THE SECOND DAY

Dark images floated through the sleeping mind of Roronoa Zoro. He saw a raging inferno, over which a bridge somehow hung. A massive figure facing a smaller one, something dripping from his figure. Zoro's intuition was that it was something deadly…a poison, perhaps.

And then the face of the smaller figure revealed itself, shouting something in a voice that Zoro instantly recognized, dream or not. "GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA!"

The shockwave as Monkey D. Luffy smashed his adversary dead center in the stomach was followed by a cry of agony. Luffy's cry of agony… He'd landed a devastating attack, but had paid a heavy price. Even now, he writhed about on the bridge, and while his opponent had been staggered, they had not been defeated.

_Why would you do something like that, Luffy? Why…_

Zoro at once sat bolt upright with a harsh cry of his own, sweating and sick to his stomach. He tried to process what happened. He had been given a dream of home, but it was not a pleasant one. His captain was in grave danger and there was nothing he could do to help.

_** Nothing at all.**_

Darkness deeper than the night that had fallen on Kun-Lai seemed to gather in the corners of the room. Zoro squinted as it seemed that darkness assumed a tangible form. Was that just an illusion?

His weapons were out of reach. The haunting illusion seemed to grow, to become more powerful with every passing second. Zoro steeled his mind. _My weapons are right there. I'll just need a moment…_

_**You shall not have that moment. **_The voice that spoke was a horrible one, it felt like Zoro's own mixed with no small amount of malice and disgust. Contempt for him, for every living thing, was within that creature, and Zoro realized much to his horror that it was turning his feelings against him.

A Shado-Pan seemed to appear out of nothingness, raising a heavy staff. With a clean motion, it fell towards the gathering darkness. _What good would that do-_

The evil figure screeched and fled the scene at once as the blow landed with a heavy _thwack_. Zoro gasped for breath as a pressure he had not felt released itself. _Clearly the work of that being…whatever it was._

Zoro flinched momentarily as the dark blue eyes of the Shado-Pan who had struck the figure down met his. "Roronoa Zoro. Be careful that when you dream that your thoughts never grow _too_ dark."

He recognized the voice as that of Snow Blossom. _She saved me from whatever that was? _Zoro gulped down a breath and nodded. He was sick to his stomach in a way that he had not felt since he had negotiated for the lives of the crew with Bartholomew Kuma. "Thank you, Snow Blossom."

There was only a faint smile on her features in the darkness of his room, yet Zoro made it out on the white of her face. "Come. There is something that you must know before you continue to stay here."

Before they left his room, Snow Blossom's gaze lingered at the corner where that darkness had gathered. She shuddered for a moment, and then the frost mage nodded and gestured for Zoro to follow her.

In light of what he had just seen, Zoro made sure to stick close behind the Pandaren woman…


	6. The Threat of the Sha

NIGHT OF THE SECOND DAY

SNOW BLOSSOM

How in Shaohao's name and in all that was holy had a _Sha_ managed to penetrate the Monastery's dormitory block, muchl ess while the Wardens were on guard? This thought ran through Snow Blossom's mind as she led Roronoa Zoro through the dormitory. Taran Zhu would have to be informed at once, that much was for certain.

The swordsman had an astonishing talent to get lost in confined places, and Snow Blossom found this out when they went down just a single floor. Yes, Zoro had followed her down the first staircase, but then he'd kept on going and had lost track of her. _Figures. It's the middle of the night, not much of a moon is out, and I'm wearing my dark blue uniform, after all… _Her robes swished about her feet, and she made absolutely certain that Zoro was behind her as they arrived at Taran Zhu's quarters.

She did not hesitate to knock. Snow Blossom had seen many years of service in the Shado-Pan and knew very well the danger that the sha represented. Taran Zhu would understand the reasons for this late night intrusion, whether he liked it or not. Her hand rang twice against the door. If she had any doubts of whether Taran Zhu heard her knock, they were soon erased when she heard a growl, a groan, and a distant, "Yes?"

"Lord Zhu, a sha somehow made its way onto the Monastery grounds."

There was a great thump from the room on the other side of the heavy door. Not even a moment later, Snow Blossom found herself face to face with Taran Zhu, who wore only a blue robe about his shoulders that wrapped about his torso and trailed down to his powerful calves. He'd been sleeping, but his golden eyes pinned her to the spot. His topknot was disheveled on account of the late hour, and the black hair trailed down his neck rather messily. His scarf and helmet were both off, meaning that Snow Blossom saw Taran's face without the coverings of his office.

And so did Roronoa Zoro, for that matter. Taran sized up Snow Blossom's demeanor and her posture, and then let loose a long breath. "A Sha? You are certain, Snow Blossom?"

"I am, Lord Zhu." Snow Blossom stated conclusively. "I drove it off, but not before it could loom over Zoro."

Taran nodded, then froze as he recognized Zoro's presence. Clearly her mention of him had only done so much to jar his sleepy mind. He sighed and gestured for them to enter. "I suppose that is something I should have explained to our guest at once and did not. For that, the failure is on my part. You did well to drive it off, Snow Blossom, and without suffering injury."

The room was dark, with only the starlight and the pale glow of the distant moonlight to keep it lit. But Taran soon produced a candle and lit it, allowing her to see his room. It was tidy, to be certain. Taran Zhu's clothes from earlier today were folded neatly over a nearby folding rack of wooden rods to dry out from his exercises with the previous year's initiates, and his red undergarment lay on a small stool. There was a small table with a number of scrolls lined up neatly on it, and three chairs were tucked away underneath. Taran took out all three, gestured for the two of them to sit, and then proceeded to bring more light to the room.

Zoro seemed a bit taken aback by all of this, and there was still a faint semblance of shock about his face. Snow Blossom thought this highly understandable, considering what he'd seen earlier…and what had nearly taken his life. "This order has a history thousands of years old, Roronoa Zoro." Taran Zhu sat down after he had lit three more candles. "But suffice it to say that the chief charge of this order is the destruction of the sort of being that you sensed."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then met Zoro's gaze. "Our people know them as the Sha. Negative emotion empowers them; anger, hatred, fear, doubt…despair." Taran let loose a long sigh. "The Shado-Pan have maintained the vigil of sealing away the Sha in Pandaria for more than ten thousand years. The defense of this land is a grave duty, and one that may require the sacrifice of our lives to see through." He closed his eyes and smiled grimly. "What did you feel when you sensed the Sha, Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro sighed and then closed his eyes tightly. When they opened again, he spoke uncertainly. "Of the emotions you mentioned, Zhu-sama…I felt despair. Doubt. I had a vision of my world…of my captain." He held out a hand on the table and balled it into a tight fist. "He had gotten himself into trouble, and there were none to help him that I could see."

Snow Blossom sucked in a breath. "Sha are known to toy with the mind by presenting visions, Zoro. Perhaps you were given the gift of a vision from home…only for the Sha to attempt to wring your mind for negative thoughts."

Taran Zhu nodded. "That does seem quite likely." His brow furrowed in contemplation, and he kneaded at his bushy eyebrows with his hands a bit. "I take it the Sha do not exist in your world, Roronoa?"

Zoro shook his head at once. "No. They do not. And if they do, I do not know them by such a name."

Taran's eyes filled with sorrow. "I see." He stood and looked out of the window of his quarters. "I am sorry that you had such an encounter…but I am grateful that Snow Blossom was able to help you." He then turned back from the window; without his helmet and scarf, Snow Blossom felt he carried even greater weight. This was the true face of Taran Zhu…not the one behind the mask of his office. "The Sha are an enemy that only our veterans may dare to face." Taran Zhu's voice was solemn, carrying an edge that, in the many years of her service, Snow Blossom had seldom heard. "They know you now. You felt the horror of their presence in your heart and in your mind. You are a target now…as every living being on this continent is a target. But there is still hope."

Taran Zhu let loose a long sigh. "Snow Blossom and I swore our oaths of service to the Shado-Pan many, many years ago. From that day forwards, we committed our lives to standing agains the horrors the Sha represent. To reject senseless violence, to dismiss the call to hate those carry harm towards the innocent, to defang anger's bite, thwart despair's tug, shrug off doubt, and overcome despair." Taran Zhu's eyes closed tightly once more. "You have said that your ambition means a great deal to you, that it is the framework for your life. Yet you balance this ambition with compassion towards your crew. And it is that that gives me hope."

Taran Zhu swept out a hand towards the distant mountains. "The morning after this one is when the Trial of the Red Blossoms shall begin. And if you do prove yourself worthy..." Taran smiled, but it was a grim expression. "Then I shall be quite glad to teach you how to fight against the Sha, Roronoa Zoro."

Snow Blossom cleared her throat. "A good night's rest is a good way to fend off the Sha as well." She met Zoro's eyes. "Before you go to sleep, I can teach you one of the more basic meditations. A mental shield, so to speak."

Taran smiled more kindly this time. "Well, Zoro?"

Zoro looked down at the table, and then nodded. "That's sensible." He shivered visibly. "I'd rather not have something like that happen again... If there is something I can do to prevent these accursed Sha from prying into my mind while I am not awake, I'd be glad to use it."

Snow Blossom gestured politely to the door. "Then I will teach you." She stood, as did Zoro, and both bowed to Taran Zhu. "My apologies for disturbing you so late at night, Lord Zhu."

Taran inclined his head. "Accepted, but hardly necessary given what news you had. Inform the wardens to be on the watch for more of the blasted things." Taran's face drew into a scowl for a moment, then he bowed. "Good night."

The journey back to Zoro's dormitory was an interesting one, as the swordsman simply could not follow Snow Blossom for more than two hallways at a time before he lost interest and went somewhere else. Snow Blossom, exasperated but hardly angry at her companion, decided that she'd _have_ to keep an eye on him. That was true now…and it likely would be the same after he took the trial.

It wasn't like the Trial of the Red Blossoms could improve one's sense of direction…

* * *

EVENING OF THE THIRD DAY

RORONOA ZORO

Zoro lay back in his room in the monastery and pondered the events of the night before. There was no way he could get his mind off of them, really. _They fight against creatures that are effectively living nightmares. Their strength isn't for show, but such enemies would have to be good at turning it against them… _He closed his eyes and muttered aloud, "Troublesome…"

The obvious treads of several of the heavier Shado-Pan walked by came to his ears. Zoro closed his eyes and focused. That dark malevolence was wholly alien to him. When Kaku had finally caused his wrath to boil over in the Tower of Justice, all of that anger had been his _own_. He had held a righteous anger formed from the desire to protect a nakama against a world that would have destroyed her, and he had unleashed it.

And that anger had manifested itself in the form of Asura…and had swept aside a powerful opponent.

_I know that anger can be a useful emotion, yet this place is going to make me reconsider everything that I do. _Zoro sighed. _I wonder what Taran Zhu meant by being marked…is every person on this continent marked by fate? Or by the Sha? _Snow Blossom passed by his door with a low nod and a smile; Zoro returned the smile, continuing to keep his eyes closed as he focused. The meditation that Snow Blossom had taught him the night before helped to screen away more harmful impulses, particularly the ones that could draw a Sha to a person like a magnet and corrupt them from within. He knew her footsteps better than almost anyone.

He sensed another person approaching his room, even though their footsteps were almost completely noiseless. Zoro's eyes remained closed.

"Roronoa Zoro." The voice of Yalia Sagewhisper reached his ears. "You are well?"

Zoro nodded. "If you're here to check up on me, Sagewhisper-sama, you don't need to worry." He inclined his head. "I am well."

A very small smile creased Yalia's face. "There's more confidence in that voice." She smiled a bit…but then it fell into her usual implacable expression. "Snow Blossom told me of your…encounter."

Zoro's eyes closed tightly. It was to be expected, was it not; Snow Blossom had taken him that very night to speak with Taran Zhu about what he had seen and about the danger that the Sha represented. "You know more about the Sha than I do." Zoro stated simply. "Zhu-sama spoke to me last night about them after Snow Blossom defeated one."

Yalia sat down on the small wicker chair and her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I suppose I risk covering the same territory as Taran Zhu did, but…what did you feel when you sensed the Sha, Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro thought back to the night before. It still unsettled him… "I felt as though there was an icy claw on my chest, and it was applying greater and greater weight. I had not felt such a malignance in…" He closed his eyes tightly. "Not in a long time. That is for certain."

Yalia held a hand to her chin. "I see." She inclined her head after a moment and relaxed both hands on her lap. "That is often how it begins." Yalia's voice was firm, yet cold. "The Sha begin their work by attempting to tap into a person's dreams, or moments during the day when they are not as alert. If a person does not know what they are, they can be even more dangerous…perhaps even invading the mind itself and twisting the inner desires."

Roronoa Zoro shuddered. Yalia continued, her voice taking a more serene note. "Despite their abilities to penetrate the minds of their victims, Sha are not infallible. They attempt to defend their shadowy forms using their victims as hosts. If they succeed in swaying a host to fight against its would-be allies, they can spread great chaos and open more doors for other Sha to seep in." She closed her eyes. "They are adaptable, and powerful, make no mistake of that. Major Sha are spoken of in legend as beings capable of incredible amounts of destruction. But even they can be stopped."

Zoro took a deep breath. "How?"

"The mind _can_ be confused, but it must also remain true to itself at some level." A thin smile creased Yalia's lips upwards. "If their presence is realized quickly enough, the host can fight back. If the Sha have to focus on waging war against the person's mind while also defending their host against those who would purify them of the Sha's influence, the host _can_ be freed. Even those who have been 'taken' by their influence can be saved if a connection can be forged…or if the right sequence of events plays out." Yalia shrugged. "There are mental triggers that can speed up the Sha losing control of the host. It attempts to make itself seem correct, that you should trust it. If it plays upon the wrong sequence of events, and attempts to use a memory that the host would recognize as something the Sha could never touch or influence…" Yalia's left hand clenched into a tight fist and then released. "Then the host forces the Sha to the surface and confronts the Sha for what it is. If the Sha loses control of _either_ the mental or physical battles…it attempts to flee, leaving the host behind."

That was reason to hope, was it not? Even if the Sha somehow managed to breach Zoro's defenses, if it overplayed its hand, he would prevail. He nodded, and asked in a respectful tone, "How do your people know all of this, Sagewhisper-sama?"

Yalia smiled. "We have ten thousand years' experience clashing with them. The records that the Shado-Pan and the Lorewalkers keep are voluminous on the subject." Her smile faded slightly, a concerned expression coming across her brows. "I do not mean that every lorewalker in Pandaria will be as familiar with the dangers of the Sha as Lorewalker Pao, though. He _must_ know that information. Lives depend on it. As a general rule, those who know the history of our people know about the Sha."

At that, Zoro looked to the window. "They are a part of your history…much as the World Government is part of mine." His hands clenched into a fist. While the marines did have _some _decent-minded individuals, they had a nasty habit towards foiling just about everything his nakama wanted to do. The Sha, however, had no redeeming qualities that Zoro could see. If anything, it sounded like additional exposure made them more dangerous, and while Yalia hadn't said that outright…it wasn't that hard of a conclusion for Zoro to draw.

Yalia at once leaned forward on her chair. "Would you mind telling me what you know of this World Government, Roronoa Zoro? How did it shape your history? It does not sound like it is…entirely wise."

Zoro took a deep breath and smiled. "Indeed, it is not. I'll tell you what I can…"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Thanks much for all the reviews and the continued support! My inbox is always open if you have suggestions to make and I appreciate all the feedback!


	7. The Morning of the Trial

MORNING OF THE FOURTH DAY

MASTER SNOWDRIFT

The swirling winds of Kun-Lai's high peaks carried with them a driving rainstorm. For Master Wan Snowdrift of the Shado-Pan, this made his usual walk at first light a bedraggled one. His distinguished topknot bobbing a bit as he surveyed the grounds of the Monastery, he could make out the lanterns through the curtains of water.

As he stepped to the Bridge of Initiation over the monastery's lake, he sighted two boats gliding over the open water below. Over a mile above sea level, the Monastery's lake still did not freeze completely over…but the waters were still quite frigid. Everything had been prepared for this day…the day in which several Pandaren would join the distinguished ranks of the Shado-Pan.

And possibly one human as well.

Snowdrift paused before he took his first step. That thought did bother him somewhat. _We are far from the most accepting bunch of people, _he thought to himself, _and Roronoa Zoro will be a challenge to our existing philosophy by merely __**taking**__ the trial._

Had Zoro been Pandaren, there would have been no debate whatsoever. Snowdrift knew this quite well. But Zoro was not Pandaren…rather, their unexpected guest was human. Neither hozen nor jinyu had ever undertaken the trials of the Shado-Pan. Neither of those peoples were interested. The mogu held the Pandaren in contempt and Snowdrift truly couldn't conceive of one of them ever undergoing the trials either. The yaungol had never bothered sending anyone to Kun-Lai with peaceful intentions… And all of this meant that Zoro would be unique indeed.

Snowdrift stepped across the wooden planks of the Bridge of Initiation, having gathered his thoughts. Much to the Blackguard Master's annoyance, the bridge swayed slightly in the slight wind. _Just imagine what it'll be like when the group of initiates steps here._ _Of course, some things cannot be changed. Other things simply do not change._

He walked across the next bridge from the island towards the bulk of the Monastery. Snowdrift had someone to wake up.

* * *

When Snowdrift arrived at Zoro's quarters, he rapped twice on the closed door. _He likely closed it to prevent prying eyes from disturbing him too much. _Snowdrift surmised. _A sensible idea, to be certain. _Wan couldn't make out if the human was sleeping or not…perhaps Zoro was a light sleeper. Snowdrift chuckled inwardly at the idea of a human snoring as loudly as a Pandaren, although he supposed that _could_ be a possibility. The Blackguard Master thought that might be an interesting thing to witness, if nothing else.

The answer he received to those knocks on the door was not quite what Snowdrift had been expecting. The door slid open to reveal Zoro, who wore a simple blue and green robe and a pair of small boots. Based on the size of Zoro, whose head barely came to the level of Snowdrift's chest, the robe and boots were those of an initiate…or a child of the order who had not yet undertaken the trial. The human wore a greenish band tightened across their forehead. Snowdrift smiled very slightly. "I see you've prepared yourself." Yet Zoro had left his swords on the foot of the bed.

"I have." Zoro answered readily.

Snowdrift folded both arms over his chest. "You are not bringing your blades?"

Zoro's head shook no. "I have a feeling they aren't allowed."

"Not at this stage." Snowdrift smiled sadly. "I will arrange for their return to your capable hands should you survive. Of that, you may be certain."

Zoro smiled. "Lead the way, Snowdrift-sama."

The form of address was strange, but Snowdrift did just that. Zoro followed the Blackguard Master down the long halls of the dormitory…and into the rain outside. Neither spoke. There was little to say at this point. According to Taran Zhu, Roronoa Zoro knew what would be expected of him. He had to survive, to endure the rites, and then and only then would Zoro be allowed to learn further from the Shado-Pan. The weather slackened in its torrid pace, the rainclouds at last shifting high above. Light burst through the openings and struck the clouds and the highest mountains. The sight was dazzling as Snowdrift led Zoro around the lakeshore to the Monastery Gate. The Bridge of Initiation would be for later…not just now.

When they arrived at the gate, Snowdrift gestured to the two guards who flanked it on either side for them to open the great gates. The wood creaked and groaned as the gates swung outwards, and then Zoro let loose a gasp as his eyes looked out of the Gates and on the vastness of Pandaria. The distant Townlong Steppes were still wreathed by virga and light cloud…but they were still awe-inspiring to Snowdrift, even after his many, many years of service to the Shado-Pan.

"Impressive, is it not?" Snowdrift murmured as he led Zoro through the gate.

Zoro nodded mutely in agreement. "It is,indeed"

The words that came to Snowdrift's mouth were almost unbidden, yet the huge Pandaren uttered them regardless. "If you are to endure our trials, Roronoa Zoro…I suggest that you determine what is worth fighting for." Wan bowed his head, gathering his thoughts. "For now…you may rest at the small camp that the others have prepared until the call is made. At that point, you will be allowed back inside, and the Trial will begin." Snowdrift's eyes narrowed as he looked over the encampment. This was certainly a large group of prospects, wasn't it? There were more Pandaren than in the previous trial.

And one human as well. Zoro tightened the green bandana about his forehead. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Snowdrift smiled very slightly. "Whether you pass our trial or not…you should know that you have opened many eyes within this place." He reached into the pockets of his pants and pulled out a small ring. "Show that to the guards when the gates are opened to you once more. They will allow you to pass. And if you live…you may keep that."

The human shifted in their stance and nodded once more, tucking a hand to their chest. "Thanks, Snowdrift."

"Don't thank me just yet." Snowdrift turned back to the Monastery and walked back through the gates. "If you survive, thank me then."

The great gates of the Monastery closed as Snowdrift passed through, leaving Zoro on the other side.

* * *

RORONOA ZORO

The rain was gentler and had slacked off considerably since Zoro had left the dormitory block of the Monastery and followed after Snowdrift. Roronoa looked about the small encampment outside the Monastery gates, inspecting it with keen eyes. There were many younger looking Pandaren gathered here…as well as a few older ones. _Likely parents or relatives who could accompany them from wherever they started their journey, _Zoro thought. _Given just how colossal this Pandaria appears to be, such a journey might be quite arduous depending on the terrain._

Zoro wondered if any had come from across the seas that had to surround a place like this. _I'll find that out soon enough, I guess. _For now, the human swordsman was content to sit down on a box outside of the camp's shelter. The robes Zoro wore wicked away the rainwater, allowing it to fall to the ground without clinging to his body. _An unexpected bonus, to be certain. _He locked eyes with one of the Pandaren, who froze for a moment…then nodded in recognition. Clearly his presence was not _too _much of a disturbance. These younger Pandaren had to focus, to prepare themselves. Zoro had mentally prepared himself, but the swordsman reflected that stretching would not be a bad idea, especially if the first parts of the trial proved particularly taxing.

Zoro had just stretched the calf and thigh muscles to ready them when another Pandaren locked eyes with him. "Something I can help you with?"

"By the White Tiger, you're skinny." The Pandaren, who had the frame of a young man, chuckled. "Get some soup in you!"

The swordsman's eyes narrowed for a moment and Zoro sighed. Perhaps he was not as thickly built as the Pandaren, but that didn't make him any less strong. Hunger was not a concern for the moment. "I appreciate the offer…but it isn't necessary."

"They fed you before kicking you out?" Another Pandaren appeared from the shadows very close to Zoro, and the swordsman suppressed the desire to flinch. Yet their voice was pleasant, oddly so. "How interesting."

"I do not hunger as you do." Zoro murmured in reply. "And if they should do something to upset our stomachs on the trial, what good will soup do?"

The Pandaren that had appeared close to him sat down on a nearby box. "Got a point there, greenhair, but it's obvious as day that you're no Pandaren. What's your name?"

Zoro's eyes narrowed once more. "Roronoa Zoro."

"Tai Chiang." The Pandaren bowed his head. "I did not mean any offense by my question, Zoro."

The swordsman smiled tightly, his lips forming a tight line. "If you had, we would not be speaking now…Tai Chiang."

There was another serious nod by Tai Chiang. "Not a bad idea, that. Mind if I join in?"

Zoro chuckled. "Suit yourself."

Tai inclined their head and then proceeded to stretch themselves. Zoro's eyes followed some of the motions, finding his eyes drawn to Tai Chiang's thick calves and forearms. The young Pandaren wasn't too much taller than Zoro, and a long black hair trailed behind their ears and down their neck. Simple robes similar to Zoro's cloaked Tai's torso, but Zoro made out the thick stomach shifting beneath them as Tai went through their motions. "Where are you from, Zoro?"

"Is there a reason you ask?" Zoro responded to Tai's question with one of his own.

Tai paused. "They say that if you should fail in the tests that they leave your hometown on your gravestone outside the Monastery. And they let your family know"

Well, at least Zoro had a better idea what the cost of failure was. "The Shado-Pan?" Zoro asked, and Tai nodded. "Interesting. Well, they'd have to put a place known as the Grand Line on my gravestone." His knuckles cracked. "I have no intention of failing."

Tai nodded grimly. "Neither do I. My great-grandmother served the Shado-Pan for five decades." Tai's eyes closed in contemplation and they paused in their motions. "My grandfather's younger brother died in the trial when it was his turn. None of my uncles or my parents attempted it when they were old enough."

"You're the first to attempt it since?" Zoro murmured. Tai nodded once more. "Ganbatte."

Tai's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "What does that mean?"

"To my people, that means 'do your best'…or 'good luck'." Zoro flexed the muscles in the right arm, and Tai's eyes widened. "Tell you what…we make it through this, and I'll tell you all about the Grand Line."

Tai smiled. "It's a deal."

* * *

The Monastery gates groaned, shuddered, and shook as they opened outwards. An imperious looking Shado-Pan wearing long robes who Zoro did not recognize strode out, scrutinizing the prospects as they gathered into small groups. The rain was little more than mist at this point, but Zoro could see clearly the piercing eyes of the Shado-Pan as they looked over those who would dare to join the order. The ring gathered in a clenched fist, Zoro similarly found himself looking at the other prospects…his competition. Some wore fancy armor that clanked about and had to have gotten very cold in this rain, others wore simple homespun robes that had almost soaked through…and some, like Zoro, were fortunate enough to wear cloaks that resisted the water.

The Shado-Pan inspector cleared their throat and their deep voice addressed the prospects. "You have gathered here from across Pandaria on this day for one purpose: to prove yourself worthy of the honor of joining the ranks of the Shado-Pan." Bright orange-brown eyes narrowed. "To that end, you were issued rings, necklaces, or other symbols by those who thought you might undertake the trial. Form two lines…and then proceed through the gates to the Bridge of Initiation. Do _not_ forget to show the guards the regalia of our order."

Zoro nodded tightly. The group of Pandaren plus Zoro shifted into lines in a haphazard fashion, but after piercing stares from the Shado-Pan dressed down those who had taken the front positions in place, the lines became less disorderly.

With a clap, the Shado-Pan took stance at the head of the two lines and marched back through the gates and onto the Monastert grounds. Zoro relaxed as best he could as the two lines followed after her, each prospect indicating whatever Shado-Pan regalia they had been issued to the guards, one after another. The guard that looked at Zoro froze when the swordsman held the ring that Master Snowdrift had given him, but nodded tightly and stated, "You may pass." Zoro released an unconscious breath and followed the Pandaren ahead of him.

The Trial of the Red Blossoms awaited.

* * *

Bit of a shorter chapter than usual, but still, I hope you enjoy reading it and if you have any questions, feel free to send me a PM!


End file.
